DARK LOVE
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Apa kau percaya terhadap iblis? Saat kau memiliki keinginan yang kuat, kau dapat mengorbankan jiwamu demi keinginanmu tersebut. Keinginan apapun dapat kau raih! / Rated M for Blood Scene / KuroPika / ITS TOTALLY THE END! /
1. Chapter 1

**DARK LOVE**

**.**

_**By**_**: Kiyuchire**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter hanya milik Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.**

**.**

_**Rated M for Blood Scene in another chapter**_

**.**

_**Warning**_**! Anak dibawah umur jangan memaksa untuk membaca bila belum merasa dirinya cukup dewasa untuk menerima segala **_**scene**_** yang mungkin akan menjadi hal yang tak patut ditiru.**

**.**

**Sudah lama ya aku tak mampir di fandom ini? Apa kabar semuanya? Masih ingat aku?**

**.**

_**Prologue**_

**.**

**.**

_**Itadakimasu**_**!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Manik _sapphire_ itu terbuka penuh kejut. Keringatnya mengucur sangat deras melewati rahang pipinya. Rambut pirang itu mulai terlihat lepek dan berantakan.

Mata itu bergelut, penuh perasaan cemas dan takut yang menguar kuat tanpa tersirat dalam _sapphire_-nya.

_**Aku selalu mencarimu dan kupastikan aku akan selalu menemukanmu**_

Berulang kali ia menarik nafas, menghembuskannya dan berusaha meraup oksigen secara rakus.

Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi, tangannya juga sangat dingin, tanda ketakutan memang sangat teramat menguasainya dengan kuat.

_**Kau tahu bahwa aku, sedari dulu selalu mencarimu, membutuhkanmu dan hanya dirimu yang kuinginkan. Bukankah kita memang saling membutuhkan dari dulu?**_

Ia menekuk kaki putihnya, memeluk erat kakinya dalam keadaan terduduk. Menundukkan kepala dan membenamkannya dalam lutut kakinya menjadi pilihan satu-satunya untuk menahan perasaan takut.

_**Percuma kau bersembunyi, karena aku selalu menemukanmu, Kurapika. Aku selalu mencintaimu, dan tak akan pernah aku biarkan kita berpisah —bahkan oleh maut sekalipun.**_

"Pergi," suara parau itu terdengar dari bibir merah marunnya. Menjadi wakil perasaannya saat ini —perasaan takut yang selalu mengejarnya dalam mimpi buruk.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Ia berteriak.

_**Tidak akan pernah aku meninggalkanmu sendiri, bukankah itu janjiku dulu? Kita dulu saling mencintai, Kurapika! Jangan menyangkalku lagi!**_

"TIDAK! KITA SUDAH TIDAK MUNGKIN BERSAMA, KURORO!"

Suara ketakutan itu bergema. Berusaha mengelak suara-suara yang terus merasukinya sejak setahun yang lalu. Membuat dirinya dipenuhi perasaan takut yang dalam.

Ia menutup telinganya erat, berusaha memusnahkan suara-suara yang membuatnya depresi oleh perasaan masa lalunya.

_**Kenapa kau menolakku yang sekarang?**_

Sesosok gelap tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan gadis bersurai pirang sebahutersebut. Dengan sayap hitam miliknya yang mulai ia tekuk ke arah tanah dan rambut gelap.

Mata merahnya menatap lekat _sapphire_ yang saat ini menatapnya takut. Andai dirinya masih memiliki hati manusia, ia tahu dengan sangat, bahwa hal tersebut pasti akan melukai perasaannya ketika menatap _sapphire_ ketakutan itu.

_**Berhenti menyangkalku, Kurapika. Kumohon. Aku berusaha menjadi seperti sekarang agar bisa bertemu denganmu lagi di dunia. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan paksa aku membunuhmu!**_

Tangan gelap itu mulai berusaha meraih tubuh mungil gadis _sapphire_-nya. Memeluknya untuk meluapkan perasaan rindunya. Walaupun hati manusianya sudah tertukar dengan hati iblis, ia tetap bisa merasakan cinta yang amat kuat terhadap gadis bersurai pirang kesukaannya —kekasihnya saat ia masih menjadi manusia 4 tahun yang lalu.

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Kurapika menjauh. Mendekati lemari dekat tempat tidurnya dan membuka paksa lemari tersebut.

Ia terus mengobrak-abrik isi di dalam lemari hingga lantai tempatnya bertapak berantakan oleh barang-barang.

Ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan yang ia cari, ia tersenyum tipis.

Sebuah salib perak berantaikan tali 8 warna dan tergantung sebuah tulisan cina kuno yang khas.

"PERGI KAU!"

—dan sosok gelap itu pun memudar secara perlahan.

.

Apa kau percaya terhadap iblis? Saat kau memiliki keinginan yang kuat, kau dapat mengorbankan jiwamu demi keinginanmu tersebut. Keinginan apapun dapat kau raih!

.

.

.

Tapi, berhubungan dengan iblis atau mendapatkan sesuatu secara instan tentu akan mengundang hal yang buruk, 'kan?

.

Kurapika Kuruta tak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan diikuti oleh iblis berambut gelap yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya —dulu. Pada saat itu, maut memisahkan mereka karena sebuah kecelakaan kecil yang seharusnya menimpa Kurapika (Dimana Kuroro dengan _gentle _mendorong tubuh Kurapika agar tak tertabrak). Awalnya Kurapika merasa sangat terpukul karena ia sangat mencintai Kuroro Lucifer. Namun, perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai dapat mengurangi perasaan sedihnya dengan bantuan teman-teman, keluarga, bahkan Killua Zoaldyeck yang mendekati Kurapika hingga ia bisa berpindah hati saat itu.

Namun, kejadian ajaib terjadi. Karena alasan aneh, Kuroro Lucifer muncul kembali di hadapan Kurapika Kuruta dengan sayap dan mata merah yang menusuk. Yang Kurapika tahu, Kuroro telah menukar jiwanya kepada iblis agar dirinya tetap bisa bersama Kurapika Kuruta —yang saat itu hampir mengganti namanya menjadi Kurapika Lucifer namun gagal.

Seharusnya, ia merasa senang. Namun, justru ia merasa lebih ketakutan ketika mendapati Kuroro Lucifer yang membunuh semua teman dan keluarga Kurapika —bahkan Killua Zoaldyeck

_**.**_

_**To Be Continue**_

**.**

A/N: Bagaimana? Ini hanya _TwoShot_ kok... hehehehe... Soalnya kayaknya ini lebih pantes dijadiin _prologue_ sementara. cerita asli akan muncul di _chapter_ selanjutnya. Cerita aslinya sedang dalam proses pengetikan 1/2 lagi kok :D cuma... _Writers Block_ mulai mau nyerang aku lagi huehue -_-

Oh ya, untuk menghindari rasa kecewa, aku ingin kasih _spoiler_ bahwa ini tidaklah _happy ending._ Cerita ini udah ada dari 2 tahun yang lalu, dan ide awalnya emang dijadikan_ sad ending_. Tapi, mungkin _happy ending._ (?)

_Mind to review?_ :D


	2. Chapter 2

**DARK LOVE**

**.**

_**By**_**: Kiyuchire**

**.**

**Hunter X Hunter hanya milik Yoshihiro Togashi**

**.**

**.**

_**Rated M for Blood scene**_

**.**

_**WARNING**_**! Anak dibawah umur jangan memaksa untuk membaca bila belum merasa dirinya cukup dewasa untuk menerima segala **_**scene**_** yang mungkin akan menjadi hal yang tak patut ditiru**

**.**

**Terimakasih untuk semua pihak yang sudah mau bersabar menantikan **_**fic **_**yang sangat lelet ini.**

**Aku, dengan bangga mempersembahkan pada kalian semua yang telah berbaik hati menantikan **_**fic-**_**ku**

**.**

_**Itadakimasu!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Langkahnya terus berderap cepat.

–**DRAP! DRAP!**

Ia terus berlari tanpa arah ke dalam lorong yang amat gelap. Keringatnya jatuh melewati pipi putihnya, membuat rambutnya yang berwarna pirang menjadi terlihat amat lepek. Pupil mata _sapphire_-nya mengecil, dipenuhi dengan aura ketegangan yang nampak begitu jelas. Ia takut, ia telah di kuasai oleh rasa takut yang tak biasa.

–Tapi, ia tak boleh gentar.

Ia harus mengakhirinya sekarang juga.

_**KURAPIKA! JANGAN BERLARI LAGI!**_

_**Kurapika!**_

_**KURAPIKA!**_

Sebuah suara yang terdengar sudah tak asing lagi di telinga gadis berambut pirang itu menggema. Suara-suara itu terus menyerukan namanya tanpa ampun. Membentuk sebuah melodi ketakutan tersendiri baginya. Tidak. Ia harus membuang jauh-jauh rasa takut tersebut dan mengumpulkan rasa keberaniannya.

_._

"_Kurapika... Aku cuma mau memperjelas yang tadi siang," ucap laki-laki berambut hitam kelam itu memandang lurus ke arah depan. Kurapika –nama gadis yang diserukan hanya tersenyum malu. Ia gugup, terlihat jelas dari caranya menyelipkan helaian pirangnya di balik telinga._

"_Aku suka kamu. Kita pacaran yuk?" lanjut laki-laki bermanik kelam tersebut. Walaupun manik berwarna kelam sekelam malam, Kurapika dapat merasakan kesungguhan yang amat sangat dari mata elang yang meneduhkan itu. Ah, tak dapat dipungkiri, Kurapika memang telah jatuh hati pada laki-laki di depannya._

"_Ya, Kuroro. Aku mau,"_

_._

Beberapa memori menghiasi benaknya dengan liar. Membuat perasaan menggelitik nan mengerikan muncul perlahan melewati seluruh relung hatinya. Membuatnya sedikit merasa rindu, namun takut pada kenyataan yang saat ini.

Ia terus berlari semakin ke dalam gedung tua sekolahnya dulu. Tempat saksi bisu ia pernah menjalin kasih dengan sang iblis yang dulunya adalah seorang manusia.

Ia tak boleh gentar. Ia harus terus mengumpulkan kekuatan dan keberanian.

–Lagi, lagi dan sedikit lagi.

_**KURAPIKA**_

.

"_Kurapika? Ayo pulang! Orangtuamu pasti sangat khawatir saat ini!" ucap sebuah suara kepada sesosok gadis mungil yang kini hanya duduk memeluk lututnya di pojokan taman. Tubuhnya tak bergeming, bahkan oleh dinginnya sang musim dingin. Ia tetap terdiam._

"_Kurapika," ucap suara itu lagi dengan lembut._

_Laki-laki pemilik suara itu menunduk. Memeluk tubuh Kurapika yang hanya mematung. Dan saat itu, tubuh itu mulai bergetar hebat. Akhirnya, pertahanannya menahan perasaan telah runtuh oleh hangatnya pelukan sang kekasih._

"_Hiks... Aku diusir, Kuroro. Mereka sangat egois," ucap gadis itu dengan isakan-isakan kecil._

_Kuroro _–_nama lelaki itu tak bergeming. Ia hanya menunjukan sosok rasa kejut lewat pupil matanya yang melebar. Tapi, itu hanya sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya Kuroro memeluk Kurapika lebih erat dan lembut diiringi senyum yang meneduhkan._

_Kuroro mengangkat wajah Kurapika dengan amat lembut. Membuat mata birunya yang berair bertatap langsung dengan mata Kuroro yang meneduh. Dengan amat lembut _–_benar-benar sangat lembut, Kuroro menghapus air mata Kurapika. Menghilangkan jejak kepedihan Kurapika yang amat mendalam di matanya yang sudah amat sembab._

"_Ayo pulang. Aku akan membantumu bicara. Aku yakin ini semua hanya salah paham. Ini semua salahku karena membuatmu pulang malam di tugas kelompok ini,"_

_._

–**BRUKK!**

Ia pun terjatuh.

Sejenak, Kurapika hanya terdiam. Tanpa ia sadari beberapa tetes justru jatuh begitu saja melewati wajahnya. Sungguh, rasanya amat menyedihkan ia harus berakhir seperti sekarang. Ia tak pernah mengerti, apa salahnya hingga ia harus hidup sebatang kara seperti sekarang? Apa karmanya yang harus ia bayar?

–Tidak. Ini bukan saatnya untuk meratapi nasib. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini semua.

_**Ah, Kau terjatuh Kurapika? Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk tidak lari dariku? Aku tak pernah mau melihat kau terluka dan menangis seperti sekarang.**_

Kurapika pun langsung bangkit. Ia tak berani melihat ke belakang. Ia tahu. Ia amat tahu bahwa di belakangnya pasti telah nampak sosok bersayap kelam –sosok yang baginya sangat mengerikan saat ini.

Ia pun langsung berlari kembali. Berlari lebih dalam menuju tempat. Ia tak boleh gentar. Memang seperti inilah yang harus ia hadapi –melawan kenangan-kenangan pahit tersebut agar dapat membebaskan Kuroro, keluarganya, bahkan Killua dari genggaman iblis.

.

_Kurapika hanya terdiam. Bola matanya hanya mengecil bukti keterkejutannya. Ia terus terdiam seolah sedang berusaha mengerti keadaannya saat ini._

_Beberapa luka tentu mulai bertengger manis di pelipis dan tangannya saat ini. Namun ia mengabaikan rasa sakit tersebut _–atau lebih tepatnya tak dapat terfokus oleh rasa sakit tersebut karena–

–_Kuroro, laki-laki yang harusnya menikahinya minggu depan kini sudah terkapar di tengah jalanan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya jatuh terduduk. Dengan posisi tertidur dan darah-darah yang mengucur deras melewati pelipis dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya hingga darah tersebut terlihat seperti genangan._

"_KUROROOOO!"_

.

–**DEG!**

Kurapika terus berlari. Di abaikannya putaran-putaran memori yang seolah menguasainya. Ia terus berusaha menepisnya, karena ia tahu dengan sangat –ini merupakan bagian dari resiko ingin melawan ritual setan.

Yah. Ia tentu sangat tahu inilah resiko dari kenekatannya setelah ini.

_**KURAPIKA**_

_**KURAPIKA**_

_**KURAPIKA KURUTAAA!**_

Ia benar-benar tak berani melihat –apalagi melirik ke belakang. Ia tentu tahu hal tersebut akan menjadi sangat berbahaya. Saat ini, laki-laki yang mengejarnya sudah kehilangan kendali, ia sudah seolah kehilangan sisi kemanusiaannya dan hanya terobsesi untuk mengincar Kurapika agar menerimanya. Kurapika, Kurapika, dan hanya Kurapika. Ia sudah menjadi amat gila. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Meski ia sudah tidak benar-benar mencintai Kuroro seperti dulu karena sang waktu yang terus bergulir tanpa ampun, bagaimanapun ia pernah mencintai laki-laki itu dengan amat sangat. Dan ia tak boleh merasakan takut, tak boleh menjadikannya makanan lezat bagi sang iblis. Ia harus menyelamatkan semuanya yang telah tertelan kegelapan.

–lagi, lagi dan sedikit lagi.

.

_Waktu terus berjalan. Dalam beberapa waktu Kurapika hanya dapat menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di kamar –mengurung diri dari dunia luar karena perasaan bersalah._

_Ia terus menangis tanpa henti. Ia hanya mau makan sedikit setiap harinya. Ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya lapar dan haus karena tertelan oleh lubang kesedihan mendalam._

–_**Kress**_

_Kurapikapun membuka matanya, saat dirasa dirinya mendengar suara aneh dari luar. Ia pun bangkit dari tempatnya, ia berjalan dengan lemas menuju pintu kamarnya –berusaha keluar untuk mengetahui darimana suara tersebut berasal._

_Dan saat itu juga pupil matanya mengecil. Saat pemandangan merah memenuhi seluruh pandangannya, kakinya melemas._

_Sosok kedua orangtuanya kini sudah dipenuhi oleh lumuran darah. Beberapa organ keluar dari tubuh mereka dengan amat mengerikan. Mata mereka melotot seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya._

_**Ini yang kau mau, 'kan? Aku sudah melenyapkan mereka.**_

_Seketika itu Kurapika kehilangan kesadaran. Terakhir kali yang ia lihat, hanyalah sesosok bayangan hitam bersayap yang seolah berjalan mendekatinya._

–_Ia merasa seolah sudah tak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi padanya saat itu. Pikirannya hanya kosong oleh kesedihan lain yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam lautan kegelapan._

–_Saat itu, ia tidak mengetahui dengan jelas siapa, –atau lebih tepatnya– makhluk apa yang baru saja menampikan diri di depan matanya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran dan seluruh pandangannya menjadi gelap._

.

–**DRAP DRAP DRAP!**

Kurapika terus berlari. Berlari melawan angin yang seolah menolak kehadirannya, berusaha membuatnya terlempar ke arah lain. Tapi, itu percuma. Kebulatan tekad Kurapika telah membuatnya tak kalah oleh hembusan angin yang dingin tersebut. Sebaliknya, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya tanpa mempedulika peluh yang kini menghiasi rasa lelah.

Dan, akhirnya ia pun sampai di sini. Atap gedung sekolah SMA-nya dulu. Tempat buntu yang menjadi tujuan akhirnya saat ini.

_**KURAPIKA**_

_**Kurapika. Sekarang kau akan berlari kemana?**_

Kurapika menghentikan langkahnya. Nafasnya kembang-kempis. Bukti nyata kelelahan yang amat sangat kini telah ia rasakan.

Tapi, ia tak memedulikannya. Tak peduli apakah tubuhnya telah mencapai batasnya atau tidak, ia langsung mengelap keringat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Nafas keberanian.

Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya menatap sosok bersayap yang kini berada di depan matanya dengan berani.

_**Woah. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melompat dari sini? Percuma. Aku bisa menolongmu agar kau tidak lari ke dunia lain selain dunia ini sekarang.**_

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya," jawab Kurapika mulai meraih kantung celana piyamanya. Ia pun meraih sebuah kalung berbentuk setengah hati ke depan hadapan sosok bersayap itu, "setidaknya, tidak untuk saat ini."

_**Oh... Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kalung pemberianku itu, Sayang? Ah, tak kusangka kau masih menyimpannya. Membuatku merasa amat tersanjung. Apa kau memutuskan untuk menerimaku saat ini?**_

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menerimamu. Karena kau, bukan Kuroro yang sama seperti yang pernah kucintai dulu," ucap Kurapika dengan lantang. Kuroro yang mendengar itu hanya memasang mimik terkejut. Keterkejutannya tersebut menguar bebas dari matanya yang berwarna merah darah.

Kurapika tersenyum sejenak. Ia pun menyelipkan kalung tersebut di sematan kedua tangannya. Ia membentuk genggaman tangan orang berdoa. Dan ia mulai berdoa dengan suara lantang.

"Kau yang berasal dari kegelapan," ucap bibir merahnya seraya memejamkan mata.

_**Hey. Apa yang kau –AHHH!**_

Sosok tersebut mulai terselubung oleh beberapa bercak cahaya yang mengelilinginya perlahan.

_._

_Kurapika tak bergeming. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Bibirnya keluh seolah terkunci rapat oleh sesuatu. Ia bahkan merasakan takut yang amat sangat hingga tak berani menangis melihat sosok di depannya yang terbujur kaku._

"_Kurapika, mendekatlah," ucap sosok lemah tersebut dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang masih ia miliki. Tentu saja, saat itu Kurapika sangat mengenali suasana tersebut. Sangat mengenalnya_

"_Tidak... Kumohon. Jangan lagi," ucap Kurapika lirih seraya melangkah dengan cepat mendekati sosok berambut putih tersebut. Ia pun langsung meletakan kepala laki-laki beryukata tersebut ke atas pahanya._

_Sosok tersebut hanya tersenyum._

"_Tak usah bersedih, Cantik," ucapnya mengusap air mata Kurapika dengan lembut –sangat teramat lembut hingga membuat hati Kurapika semakin tercabik oleh cambuk takdir._

"_Killua!"_

_Kurapika pun langsung memeluk tubuh rapuh tersebut. Ditepisnya kenyataan bahwa hatinya kini jauh lebih rapuh saat itu. Ia tak memedulikan apapun, bahkan udara dingin malam yang kini menerpa kasar tubuhnya yang hanya berlapiskan piyama tipis – lebih tepatnya ia sudah melupakan segalanya dan berfokus ke sosok laki-laki yang baru ia cintai belakangan ini. Laki-laki kuil yang sudah bersedia menampungnya di kuil selama masa rehabilitasi Kurapika dari kesedihannya. Laki-laki yang mulai bisa mengangkat kesedihan dan kesepian Kurapika belakangan ini._

_Killua Zoaldyeck._

"_Di ruanganku, carilah sebuah buku dengan segel. Buku tersebut berwarna coklat tanah dan bertuliskan 'catatan penting', bacalah dengan baik," ucap laki-laki tersebut lirih._

_Sesosok laki-laki bersayap hitam tersebut muncul kembali. Namun, kini wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih jelas. Ia mengenali wajah itu dengan amat baik. Kuroro Lucifer. Dengan tatapan merahnya yang amat tajam oleh aura kebencian._

_Lalu, semuanya pun menggelap saat mata Killua tertutup._

_._

Kurapika membuka matanya kembali. Menampikan bola _sapphire-_nya yang kini dipenuhi oleh aura keberanian. Benar. Ia tak boleh gentar. Ia terus berusaha mengingat semua yang tertulis di buku Killua tentang kegelapan yang menyelubunginya bertahun-tahun ini, dan semua yang memungkinkan membuat seluruh insan yang dibunuh Kuroro bisa menjadi debu neraka.

_KURAPIKA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! INI MENYAKITKAN! JANGAN BERTINDAK BODOH!**  
**_

Kurapika pun tak menggubrisnya. Tak dipedulikannya sosok di depannya kini mulai tercabik hingga membuat kulit yang membungkus tubuhnya mulai mengerut, memecah dan terganti dengan sosok yang terlihat amat menyedihkan nan mengerikan. Sosok tanpa kulit, mata merah dan sayap hitam itu terus berteriak tanpa ampun. Membuktikan bahwa rasa yang dialaminya begitu menyakitkan.

_**Kurapika... Aku mohon. Hentikan. Aku mencintaimu. Aku menjadi sosok ini untuk bisa bersamamu lagi di dunia ini.**_

Kurapika hanya terdiam. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya seraya terus mengaitkan kedua tangannya dan terus berdoa untuk menghancurkan kutukan tersebut.

"Tidak Kuroro. Aku melakukan ini demimu. Sosokmu ini hanya menyakiti aku _–_juga dirimu. _Gomenasai."_

Kurapika mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat agar tak dapat melihat pemandangan menyedihkan di depannya. Walaupun Kuroro sudah banyak membuatnya bersedih, bagaimanapun ia adalah sosok yang pernah amat dicintainya _–_dulu. Sosok pertama yang telah mengajarinya arti cinta sesungguhnya, mengajarinya arti hidup dan mendekatkan dirinya pada orangtuanya. Walau akhirnya Kurorolah yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya, ia tak bisa membencinya dengan sangat. Ia hanya tertelan oleh kegelapan dan itu semua karena salahnya.

"Aku memohon kepada Tuhan agar ia memaafkanmu dan membebaskanmu dari kutukan _–_di sini."

Lalu, Kurapika melemparkan kalung tersebut ke arah Kuroro. Dan dengan hitungan detik, Kuroro lenyap begitu saja saat kalung tersebut jatuh di tempat arah Kuroro menghilang, namun ada yang berbeda _–_

"Kuroro. Aku tak pernah membencimu,"

–kalung tersebut kini menjadi dua kalung terhubung yang membentuk bentuk hati yang sempurna.

Kurapika yang menyadari hal tersebut hanya terdiam sejenak. Ia pun langsung meraih sebuah buku dari dalam tas kecilnya. Pandangannya hanya mengosong tanpa arti. Ia memeluk kedua benda berharga yang ada di depannya tersebut dengan erat tanpa menangis _–_atau lebih tepatnya tanpa bisa menangis.

.

.

.

"Yah, di sini Kopral Leorio. Di sini baru saja terjadi kasus bunuh diri seorang pasien sakit jiwa atas nama Kurapika Kuruta. Ia melompat dari gedung SMA Hunter _–_entah apa yang membuatnya berada di sini,"

Pagi itu, terasa sangat ramai. Beberapa orang mengitari sebuah lokasi di dekat SMA Hunter yang lokasinya berada di lain kota dengan Rumah Sakit Jiwa Hikari. Banyak sekali cemooh bahkan bincangan yang terjadi di sekitar. Pasalnya, ini bukan kali pertama pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa Hikari melakukan bunuh diri dengan cara yang amat aneh.

"Ah, dokter Killua? Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" ucap Kopral Leorio tersebut seraya menengok ke arah belakang _–_arah sesosok laki-laki berambut putih muncul dengan wajah datarnya.

Ia pun mendekat ke arah mayat Kurapika dan duduk di dekat Kurapika _–_gadis berambut pirang yang diduga melakukan bunuh diri. Ia pun mengambil sebuah buku yang di peluk erat oleh mayat Kurapika.

"He-hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan disentuh! Itu bisa saja menjadi barang bukti!"

"Aku hanya mengambil barang yang baru saja dicurinya sebelum menghilang pagi ini dari ruangannya," ucap Killua enteng seraya berdiri dan mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan TKP. Ia hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman aneh yang tak dapat terdefinisikan. Senyum yang selalu seolah menyihir para polisi untuk tidak menghalangi keputusan atau jalannya.

Ia pun melangkah meninggalkan kopral tersebut dengan sangat tenang seolah tak terjadi apapun. Meninggalkan banyak tatapan bertanya dari berbagai polisi yang kini mengitarinya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun _–_atau lebih tepatnya tidak berani melakukan apapun.

"_Setelah itu, bunuhlah dirimu sendiri yang telah menjadikan banyak orang korban agar mereka bisa tenang. Pastikan kau meninggal dalam keadaan paling tenang"_

"Bisa repot kalau mereka membaca ini. Untung mereka tak dapat berkutik dengan orang sepertiku," ucap Killua seraya menutup buku itu kembali dan menaiki mobilnya untuk kembali ke jalan pulang _–_Rumah Sakit Hikari. Tempat di mana banyak orang-orang yang bernasib sama dengan Kurapika yang dianggap psikopat. Baginya, itu sangat gila dan memuakan. Baginya, manusia seperti itu harus dimusnahkan dengan cepat.

Ia pun menambah kecepatan mobilnya saat melewati sebuah hutan yang dikenalinya sebagai jalan terpendek menuju Rumah Sakit. Ia memilih melewati tempat tersebut karena selain tempat tersebut sangat sepi, lokasi ini sangat ditakuti oleh penduduk sekitar –kecuali dirinya yang tak percaya dengan eksistensi iblis yang ditakuti penduduk sekitar.

"Yah, setidaknya dengan begini ia tidak membunuh banyak orang lagi karena kesedihannya atas kematian sang kekasih. Dia benar-benar sudah tak bisa ditolong lagi kejiwaannya dan mungkin akan membunuh lebih banyak orang lagi di dekatnya. Dia sama gilanya dengan pasien-pasien psikopat lainnya," ucapnya pada diri sendiri seraya terus mengendalikan mobilnya, "bodoh. Mana ada iblis yang sanggup mengganggu apalagi membunuh?"

Ia tertawa tanpa dosa. Seolah yang dilakukan bukanlah sebuah kesalahan besar yang patut ia sesali.

"Nah, sekarang. Aku harus membakar buku ini agar tidak terjadi bukti yang merepotkan," lanjutnya lagi seraya tersenyum aneh menatap buku yang berada di tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya tetap memegang kendali menyetir. Senyum yang amat aneh.

–**BRUKK!**

Tiba-tiba, buku itu terjatuh dan membuka sebuah halamana yang –seingatnya tidak pernah ia tulis dengan tulisan apapun.

_Apa kau menganggap keberadaanku sebagai iblis adalah kebohongan? Akan kutunjukan padamu._

Pupil mata Killua melebar ketika membaca barisan buku yang jatuh di bawahnya. Ia pun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari buku tersebut. Matanya menguar aura keterkejutan dan kecemasan yang amat luar biasa. Pasalnya, itu benar-benar bukan tulisannya maupun tulisan Kurapika.

–**CKITT!**

Dan sebuah kecelakaan terjadi begitu saja tanpa terelakan saat mobil yang dinaiki Killua kehilangan kendali dan melompat ke sebuah jurang. Dan tak jauh di sana. Berdiri sesosok pria dengan kemeja dan celana panjang. Pria dengan rambut hitam dan manik merah darah–

–yang menatapnya penuh kebencian yang menguar kuat dari seluruh tatapan dan tubuh putihnya yang bersayap kelam.

.

_**FIN**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N**: Yosh! Akhirnya sempet juga ngetik _fic _ini sampai selesai XD Aku kena _writers block _yang parah (bohong. Sebetulnya karena kehilangan mood dan kurang waktu pengetikan wkwkwk) Maklum, aku sekarang siswi kelas XII yang akan menempuh Ujian Nasional =x Oke, aku jelasin dikit karena mungkin akan ada yang bertanya tentang _fic riddle _nan aneh ini hahahaha

jadi, sebetulnya yang ngebunuh keluarganya Kurapika tuh Kurapika sendiri. Tapi ia ga sadar, semacam punya kepribadian ganda gitu. Setelah ngebunuh, ia cuma kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur dengan nyenyaknya sampai dia bangun dan pergi ke luar kamar. Itu dia lakuin karena dia udah mati rasa sejak Kuroro meninggal dan ga bisa ngendaliin dirinya (singkat ceritanya jadi gila setengah). Waktu itu dia emang ngeliat sosok Kuroro, tapi sosok Kuroro itu cuma diam ga ngomong apapun, yup. Semua kalimat itu cuma ucapan dari dirinya yang lain yang emang mau ngebunuh kedua orangtuanya , Kuroro memang jadi sosok iblis karena mau ngejagain Kurapika saking cintanya sekaligus ngerasa bersalah udah bikin dia jadi segila itu. Ya, semacam timbal baliklah. Masa dia biarin Kurapika punya dosa sendirian sedangkan dia engga? Tapi sayang, Sebagai gantinya Kurapika yang udah gila tersebut sulit untuk ngeliat sosok asli Kuroro. Tepatnya ga tau mana Kuroro yang benar dan Kuroro yang cuma ilusi

Terus, ia ketawan dan akhirnya di tawan di rumah sakit kejiwaan (tapi dia nganggep itu kuil rehabilitasi kesedihan) khusus orang-orang psikopat dan mulai deket ama dokternya –Killua. DIsitu Killua ngerasa sangat risih karena semua pasien kejiwaannya selalu pengen deket ama dia. Makanya dia selalu mikirin cara supaya bisa ngabisin mereka yang memang bagi dia udah ga bisa ketolong tanpa ngotorin tangan dia. Jadi, dia biarin setiap ilusi-ilusi para pasiennya dan mempermainkan mereka supaya mereka mau bunuh diri.

Sebetulnya pas Kurapika ngeliat Killua terkapar itu, Killuanya lagi tidur biasa dan tiba-tiba Kurapika ngerusuh gitu. Jadinya dia mulai aktingnya dan mulai melakukan rencana yang udah dia siapin. Yah, tapi sepertinya di ilusi Kurapika terlihat lain ya? Di situ, Kurapika emang ngeliat sosok Kuroro yang natep penuh kebencian. Iyalah. Benci banget pasti ngeliat kekasihnya mau dibunuh ama orang yang dia kira bisa dipercaya awalnya. Kurapika pun langsung pergi ke ruang kerja Killua buat nyari buku tersebut. Dan sejak itu, Kurapika cuma ngurung diri di kamar lagi. Makanya ga pernah ketemu Killlua yang dianggapnya udah meninggal. Killua sih cuma nunggu rencananya berhasil sambil beberapa kali ngecek ke ruangan rehabilitasi Kurapika sambil make masker (Dan Kurapika benar-benar gak ngenalin sama sekali)

Terus abis itu adegan dia lari, murni cuma ilusi dia karena percaya ama semua yang tertulis di buku tersebut tentang berlari ke tempat yang paling dia ingat kenangannya tanpa ngeliat ke belakang. Cuma. Kuroro muncul di saat-saat terakhir dan hanya terdengar suaranya. Kata-kata Kuroro yang aku gak **_BOLD, _**cuma di _italic _dan di center itu ucapan Kuroro yang asli, bukan ilusi Kurapika. (hanya beberapa orang yang mungkin niat buat liat ke atas dan nyari kata-kata tersebut pasti wkwk).

Nah, itu doang yang bisa aku jelasin. Selanjutnya silakan dibayangkan sendiri yang sebetulnya terjadi hehehe. Aku emang suka ama jenis _fic riddle _gini. Soalnya, jadinya jalan cerita gak terpaku oleh aku doang.** Kalianpun dibebaskan untuk menerka-nerka segala yang mungkin saja terjadi, otak manusia itu hebat dalam mengkhayalkan sesuatu, dan setiap orang beda dalam mengkhayalkannya, 'kan?**

**oh ya, ini balasan review sebelumnya :D**

yuiayato13 &amp; Bella zoldyck: Ini udah di _update _dan langsung tamatnya XD soalnya emang ide awalnya _oneshot_.

Little lily : Writers block itu semacam penyakit author yang jadi gak bisa ngetik gitu wkwkwk. untuk lebih jelasnya bisa _search google _kok :D

tamada hikaru: ehehehe makasihhh... ini lanjutannya :D

Airin Aizawa: Wah, _flashback-_nya udah jelas belum? hehehe

KuraGaRo: Iya benar kok. Itu _Author-_nya aku kok :D cuma aku ngerasa udah lama gak mampir ke _fandom _ini dan ngerasa peran-perannya cocokan buat mereka XD jadi aku hapus, _republish_ dan ganti _cast-_nya. :D

Kyu-ru.25: Iya, aku juga suka. rasanya kayak ada unsur kegelapan yang menarik penuh perhatianku XD


End file.
